imotwomfandomcom-20200224-history
User blog:♥DarkWind♥/IMO Story: A peek
Okay so I made a story...but I actually made this in 5th grade because I had to write a paper on anything I wanted, so I threw in some Imo! :D Okay it may be horrible...because I wrote this last year. I hope someones likes it >.< Took me 5hours to type up until 3am in the morning... The Stolen Bow Chapter 1: The Story Begins The soft, lush grass stood still even as a light breeze passed by lightly on top of it. Light, warm rays of light flooded through the narrow openings of the thick forest trees. Barley audible a trickle of what was water was a rushing waterfall heard in the background of the morning birds chirping their early morning song. A vibrating clang of two pieces of steel colliding with each other sounded violently in the air. Two lean figures were locked in combat with dark steel blades in each of their right hands along with a shield. They both rhythmically dodged and anticipated each other’s movements and patters easily. This sort of combat battle wasn’t about the strength and the speed; it was about the swiftness and how well you could anticipate your opponent’s next move. Easily, the two had gotten tired from using all the might welled inside them. They had finally known that they were equally matched and finally took a break from fighting. “Very good, Arya. You are getting better and better wielding a sword every time we get to spar in our training sessions with each other. Not as good as you were with a bow, but its still only… acceptable in my standards,” The young boy who had on heavy green scale armor had gruffly replied as he lowered his sword and slipped it back into it’s sheath, “Now your next task for today is to take me on when I only have my shield equipped with me.” “Throng,” Arya started, “Why would you only use a shield? Shouldn’t it be like the other way around?” “Well, you need practice in defeating an enemy that you would think that they would be easy to overcome, but are more deadly in battle than you would expect they be. So, I am being an enemy who you would expect weak because I am only holding a shield, but in the inside, I am more deadly than you would think I am,” Throng explained. He gestured for Arya to attack first. Arya had then sighed deeply. This sword fighting had not been the same as her old bow sessions with her father before he had went on a business trip to Persia. Things had been very different lately. Two weeks ago, Arya had been practicing with her bow in the forest archery range when suddenly, Skarlet, an Apprentice Knight from lanos had snuck into the empire where Arya and her brother lived. The Siras Empire. The Siras Empire has been at war with the Lanos Kingdom for many eons already. This war would never have an end to it because these two sides, which were once allies, would never forgive each other for what one did to another. That action had started the entire quarrel that is taking place now. To make the situation worse, the Lanos Kingdom sent out their best spy out to steal the best bow that they could find to use against their enemy. So, their best spy Skarlet had been sent out to get Arya’s because it was the best bow an archer sought to have. Sadly, there was no warning until it was too late. Skarlet had snuck into Arya’s tree house and stole it. Now, Throng was doing whatever he could to cheer his sister up. So since the, Arya has been training with throng on how to use a sword to get her bow back from Skarlet. Also, they had been buying time to see if she would come back and steal Throng’s swords, but the plan was unsuccessful. Arya cleared her mind from the hear-breaking thought. So, she lounged and then quickly attacked throng with her sword when it looked like he wasn’t paying attention to her at all. But, he was actually paying attention. He had turned around and then blocked the attack with his shield. Then as quick as lightning, Throng rammed his shield into Arya’s shield. Arya staggered backwards and then crashed down onto the damp earthy ground. “Well, Throng,” Arya sighed deeply, “It seems that I am still no match for your superior skill with the sword. I’m useless with a sword, but powerful with a bow…” “I have an idea,” Throng finally announced after staring at his shield for a period of time. He sat down and continued, “ I can get Shadow and Madison to come with us to find Skarlet. That way, we can have more people in the group to do more things. Do you like the idea Arya?” “…I guess. Go and get them. I need to get the adventuring packs ready. We will meet in the Archery Range to discuss what our first motive will be…” Arya grumbled and slowly trudged into the house, but Throng tapped her on the shoulder to stop her. “Wait, what will we do about mother? I can bet you my coin collection that she’d flip out the moment that she found out that we were gone. I can also bet you my sword that she’d also either do that or call the police,” Throng darkly answered with his head lowered. “Oh yes, mother! Well little brother, I am up to my evil doings again. This is what we will do. We will write a fake note saying that we’re on a ‘camping trip’ for lets say… three weeks with Shadow and Madison. That will definitely work on mother,” Arya mischievously grinned and continued her walking pace to her room while Throng stared at Arya like she was an angel who had just came directly from the sky and just told him that. Also, Throng had dropped his shield out of his hand and worn an expression of awe and yet at the same time confusion. Arya opened an old maple wood cabinet and found tons of adventuring items. There were a variety of bags, food packs, sleeping bags, and first-aid kits plus some other things. Arya picked up a green, blue, a purple, and a white adventuring bag. She stuffed all of the bags with a sleeping bag, a box of medical supplies, a few packs of food, and a few daggers for emergency use. At last, Arya slung all of the bags over her shoulder and padded quietly to her room. In her room, there were a lot of replica bows and arrows delicately hung on every nook and cranny on the wall. Arya then picked up her green bag and stuffed her pack of clothes in it. She also put in her lucky leaf necklace that was missing the leaf charm that went in the center of it. Her dad had crafted it for her when she was only three. After she finished packing for the journey, Arya pulled up a chair to her desk and started to write the fake note. This is what the note said: “Dear Mrs. Glimmer, Your daughter Arya and your son Throng will be coming along with my daughter Madison and my son Shadow will be on a brief camping expedition trip for about three weeks and they will be picked up and dropped off back to your house at 8:30 P.M. on Thursday April 19th. Thank you for your cooperation.” Many thanks, Mrs. Wind “There, all done” Arya said, satisfied. She taped a piece of tape to the top of the page and quietly tiptoed down the steps to the kitchen. As nimble as a cat, she soundlessly snuck into the kitchen and placed the note the refrigerator. Arya then hurried out to the back door and filed out. Outside, Throng was waiting near the great oak tree with Shadow and Madison. “Well, well, well. Isn’t it my big sis. News flash, you’re half an hour LATE,” Throng grumbled. He kicked a stone across the field and the continued, “Well now that you’re here, we’ll talk about tactics. Plus, you got to give us the bags too.” “Right…” Arya mumbled back and then started to give out the bags to Throng, Shadow, and Madison. A green bag for herself, white for Throng, purple for Shadow and blue for Madison. “Okay then. We will travel through the Siras Forest and then cross into the Mushroom Marshland. After we trek a few days through the marsh, then we will reach the Lanos Plains. From then on, we will sneak past all the guards, mercenaries, and elite mercenaries then we sneak into the main village. We will try to avoid anyone there and only aim for Skarlet. Got it everyone?” Throng explained. Everyone else nodded in agreement and they set off through the forest next to Arya’s training area. Chapter 3: Reaching the Forest The stars glimmered in the pitch-black sky. A faint flicker of a starting fire flickered in the burning night air. The group was spread out all across the camp that they had set up at sunset. “It’s way too hot outside for a quest…” Madison groaned and fell back on the damp ground. She faintly nibbled on a piece of beef jerky and continued, “We need to get some real food to eat at some time. You know that we can’t go on eating this packed food for the rest of the quest, you know…” “You’re right Madison,” Arya finally spoke up after a long moment of silence in the camp, “but who would be willing to go out and hunt in the dead night of the summer heat?” “ I would be willing,” Shadow volunteered almost immediately after Arya asked the question. Madison cocked her head in confusion. Arya knew that Madison was worried that her brother might get hurt while hunting. “Umm Shadow… are you really… uh … willing to do this? I don’t mean that I’m trying to stop you or anything, but I-I’m afraid that you’d get hurt out there…” Madison softly fretted. She took out her dagger from her pocket and struck her dagger into the ground and then took it out to clean it. She then took out her flask of water and started to sip a bit of water. She recapped it and then shoved it back into her blue adventuring bag. “Yes Madison. I always wished that’d you’d stop nagging at me every time I want to do something helpful and slightly dangerous,” Shadow sighed and took out his spear. “But you’re going to be alone in the night woods. You can always take me to help hunt or carry the game…” Madison suggested with a bit of hope in her voice. “No,” Shadow immediately snapped, “Madison, how many times do I have to tell you for you to stop?! I have experience in hunting in the night, but you don’t. And, you can’t even carry five pounds of rabbit meat, so no on that too. Why don’t you just go and fill up our water flask with Arya and be helpful for once?” “Okay then Shadow. I’m on it!” Madison squealed and then jumped to Arya and then asked, “Do you want to come with me Arya? Please!” “Fine, grab everyone’s flasks and come and meet me at the fire. I need to put on my sturdy armor because I’m going to hunt while you fill up the flasks,” Arya dryly answered and stormed into her tent. Everyone had gathered around the fire and started to cook what Shadow and Arya had brought back. It was two hours before Shadow, Arya, and Madison had come back from their tasks. Throng had waited impatiently while everyone had something to do. “DONE!” Arya exclaimed and huffed. Arya nearly fell down, but luckily, Throng had caught her in time. Everyone rapidly rushed to the fire and started to fest on Arya’s cooking. They were completely full when they were done with their dinner meal. After that, Arya and Shadow were left to warp up the leftovers for tomorrow morning. The two finished wrapping the food and then standed guard while Throng and Madison retied to their tents. They patrolled the entire camp for the next hour. There were two more hours until their shift was over. Suddenly, a desperate screeching cry sounded from the woods beyond. Arya readied her sword and Shadow stared wildly everywhere with is spear readied. “We have to go and investigate this Shadow,” Arya fretted and the bounded out of the camp then stopped mid-way and the continued, “Do you want to come with me?” “No,” Shadow gravely said, “I have to tell Throng and Madison that you gone out to investigate the scream. Good luck, and may you come back soon Arya!” “Yes, good bye,” She whispered and swiftly scurried into the unknown forest. Arya slinked through the shadows of the forest and kept alert for the slightest movement. Then, she jumped into a tall oak tree and landed on a sturdy branch. “Come Arya…” A hushed voice called. Even though the voice seemed hushed, it was as loud as a fire alarm. Arya immediately covered her ears at the unpleasant noise, dropped her sword twenty feet down from the tree. “Darn it!” Arya growled and quickly jumped down while making no sound and slowly walked to retrieve her sword. But suddenly, a slim figure tackled Arya out of nowhere and pinned Arya onto the ground, a dagger positioned at her throat. “How dare you come into my forest without my permission?!” The figure screeched. The figure was dressed in an elegant flowing dark green dress that reached up to her knees. Her head and mouth were covered with a hood and her eyes were dark, yet burning as a blaze would be burning. “W-who a-are y-you?” Arya stammered and her eyes were stretched wild with fear. She tried to wriggle herself free, but was unsuccessful. “I am Evergreen, the Protector of the Luminous Forest. My job is to guard this forest from intruders, like you,” Evergreen introduced and then glared her fiery eyes at Arya, “You have entered this forest without my authority.” “Can you let me go now?” Arya grumbled and reached for her sword, but Evergreen kicked the sword away farther from Arya’s reach. “Well, I will let you go if you will complete one task for me,” Evergreen mumbled. “What is it,” Arya eagerly demanded. “You must bring me the shield of the Protector of the Ice Cave,” Evergreen ordered and flipped back to release Arya. “Thank you, and how do I have to get the sword? Do I have to like kill a monster?” Arya slowly asked. She went to pick up her sword. “No, you have to defeat her. She is called Guardian Hylia,” Evergreen frowned and sheathed her dagger. “On it!” Arya enthusiastically proclaimed. “WAIT!” Evergreen shrieked after Arya had taken off, but Arya didn’t hear her and was already blazing off. Chapter 4: Ice Cave Arya struck her sword into the arm of a bear then spun around and quickly jabbed the other her behind her, rearing up on its hind paws, clawing in the air. After, Arya hopped into the safety of a tree and took a break. “Wow, this fighting is more than I had anticipated. Well, only a few more miles to travel before I can get to the cave…” Arya sighed and shrugged. She took out her sword again and started to thoroughly clean it because it was covered in some bear fur. Then after a while, her sword was as clean as before she got into the fight. She gathered up her things and then set off deeper into the cave. Arya quietly slipped through every corner o then cave until she saw a young boy who was sitting cross-legged on the ground with a sheet of music in front of him. He was concentrating hard on the sheet until he arched his head up a tiny bit and saw Arya. “Welcome to the deepest part of the cave, not many reach this far,” The boy quietly welcomed and then went back to staring at the sheet of music. “What’s that for?” Arya curiously questioned. She tipped her head from one side to another in confusion, trying to get a better look at what type of music he was looking at. “I’m reading an ancient music piece that I have found deep in the cave. This is not an ordinary piece, but a special one that was used to calm animals down if they’re angry or hyper,” The boy softly whispered. “Oh ok then. Have fun. By the way, what’s your name?” Arya curiously asked. “It’s Will,” Will softly replied and went back to reading it. “Thanks, and see you later!” Arya called as she skidded off deeper into the cave. Then she quietly added to herself, “If I ever get out alive…” The cave had become colder than before. Every passing moment had made Arya colder and colder, she was afraid that she’d freeze to death in the cave without finishing her task. She then started thinking about what she would do if she came out. Suddenly in the middle of her thoughts, her face hit a large icy rock. She stumbled backwards in terror and suddenly felt a searing amount of pain rush through her face. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to endure the pain. She slowly reached for her pack and scuffled through to find her flask of water. When she finally found it, she rapidly applied it to her burning, yet cold, face. She let the new sensation of coldness flood through her face and felt the searing pain slowly fade away. “Ahhhh,” Arya let out once the pain finally faded away. She then put her flask back in her bag and then continued on, avoiding the rock. She again had to slip carefully through various corridors, which were full of unexpected traps that were very deadly. An hour or two had passed before Arya had finally reached the protector’s dwelling. She immediately stormed through the doors. Arya saw that the dwelling was huge. The whole place was way different than the rest of the cave. The place was covered in sapphire gems and there was a silver throne that was in the way back of the room. It was practically the only thing in there. Sitting on the throne was a tall, young girl with long aqua blue hair tied up in a long, neat ponytail and it rested on her shoulder. She was holding a pale crystal shield in one hand and a pale white sword in the other. She wore pale white metal armor and was poised for a battle with Arya. Her eyes shown with a fiery expression and betrayed no fear. There was also one guard that stood beside her throne, but was only holding a spear and no shield. I think I’m going to have a hard time with this opponent, Arya thought. She hurriedly stepped forward, right in front of the guardian. “Are you Guardian Hylia?” Arya solemnly asked head held high. The young girl held Arya’s gaze for a long time but finally curtly nodded and softly replied, “Yes, I am Guardian Hylia, protector of the frosty cave. I protect this cave from trespassers, like you young girl.” “I challenge you to a battle,” Arya immediately replied back. Arya drew out her sword and shield. “Well, well, well, I’ve never had a challenge in many years. Very well, I accept your challenge,” Guardian Hylia chuckled and jumped out of her throne, right in front of Arya’s face then continued, “What do you want from me?” “I would like your shield if I win, and you may have mine if I were to lose,” Arya said. “Hmmm, very well then,” Guardian Hylia mumbled and launched forward, aiming at Arya’s exposed shoulder. Arya step sided and swung her sword at Hylia’s shoulder in return. The guardian quickly blocked her shoulder with her shield, but was too late. The sword brought down so much impact, Hylia crashed down onto the floor. She gripped her shoulder tightly as the impact seared through her. No blood was flowing out, but Arya knew that there was a large bruise and cut on her shoulder. Arya smirked with satisfaction, but was not ready for the guardian’s counter attack. Hylia rolled and jumped up to recover from the blow and pierced her sharp sword in Arya’s knee. Immediately, Arya felt the pain and started to limp, but had managed to swing her sword wildly and manage a hard blow on Hylia’s same shoulder again. The guardian had no time to block and ended up curled up on the floor. Arya used that moment to place her sword at Hylia’s throat. “Do you give up now?” Arya growled and glared daggered eyes into Hylia’s glazy eyes that were no longer ignited by her ambition to win against Arya. “…Yes, I give up,” She had finally mumbled in return after a long period of silence from deciding. “Okay then. Now had me the shield!” Arya exclaimed and let Hylia go. She scrambled up from the floor and retrieved the shield for Arya and ran back to her throne where her guard waited for her, supplies to treat her injuries. Arya hooked the shield onto her hip and then stormed out of the room, then out of the cave, back into civilization. Arya finally took her first step out of the cave and back into nature. Since it had been so long since she was in the forest, it took her a long time to retrace her steps back to Evergreen. After and hour of searching randomly through the forest, Arya finally found Evergreen picking flowers in a luscious patch of blooming flowers. “Hello Evergreen!” Arya cheerfully greeted and took out Hylia’s shield from her hip and laid it on the ground in front of her. Evergreen quickly pulled out her dagger and threw it at Arya. Arya coolly caught it in he hand and placed it in front of her. “Uh…sorry Arya and welcome back!” Evergreen dumbly greeted. She put the batch of flowers that she was picking in her basket and held up the guardian’s shield, “You actually WON this shield?!” “Yes,” Arya proudly replied and boldly lifted her chin up high, “Now may I return to the camp?” “Yes, yes you may,” Evergreen whispered, still in the state of shock and confusion, “But I must give you a reward for your courage in accepting this quest, which no adventurer that has stumbled across me before has ever completed.” “Okay,” Arya shrugged and cupped her hands out in front of Evergreen. Evergreen took out a small golden leaf charm. A shiver ran through Arya’s spine. It was the exact golden leaf charm that she had lost while she and her father were on a mission to deliver a parcel two years ago. “Take this. I know it will be familiar with you Arya. Use it well, use it the way your father expected you to use it,” Evergreen softly whispered. She hugged Arya tightly and went back to picking her flowers. Arya mouthed a small thank you and ran off into the woods. The camp had changed a lot when Arya had been gone. Arya had been gone for about five days. There was a whole new pile of fresh game and the fire was replaced with a new one that was extinguished with water right now. The tents had not moved, but there was a stone well that was near it. The well was built about three days ago, as Arya had guessed by its newness. It was built strongly out of stones and took a lot of effort and time. “Throng!” Arya called out. Then, Shadow had come out of one of the tents and rushed to hug Arya. “Hi Arya, its been a long time. How was the search?” Shadow greeted. He let go of her and called for Throng and Madison. Throng stormed out of his tent with Madison following him from behind. “Why have you been out for so long? You know that we have to finish a quest!” Throng demanded angrily and paced back and forth from one end of the camp to the other and then finally came up to Arya to tell the rest of the group what had happened. Arya slowly and carefully told the story detail by detail. When she had finished, Arya’s friends were in a state of shock with their mouths dropped down real low. “Okay…we um… believe you, but I think that you’ll understand that it’ll take some time for this to sink in…so we’ll continue our journey at the crack of dawn tomorrow. Now, we’ll eat and then get some sleep,” Throng slowly said. They stepped back and then went to prepare the night meal while Madison was staring at Arya with a warm gaze. “Well Arya, I know how you feel after what you’ve been through. Stay strong, and don’t give up,” Was all Madison said to her and then bounded off to the well and went to gather some water in all the flasks. Arya yawned deeply and retired to her tent while the others were busy eating, but Arya was going to skip this night’s meal because she felt like she would puke if she ate this meal. She pulled out her green sleeping bag, laid her sword beside her and fell into a deep, everlasting sleep. Chapter 4: The Mushroom Marshland The four friends had gathered up all their things and had moved into the Mushroom Marshland. In the marshland, they had to carefully avoid getting bitten by poisonous spiders and spiders, and getting trampled by boars. The boars in this swamp always tried to attack them when they got too close, but the boars were almost everywhere so it was like impossible to avoid being trampled. So, they always had run for their lives for a few hours until they reached the part of the marsh that didn’t have any boars. “I…am…running out…of…breath!” Shadow finally exclaimed and started panting heavily once they sat down in a shady area. “Do you…think that…you’re the…only…one?!” Arya angrily growled and she too started to pant heavily. “Come on,” Throng moaned and rolled his eyes, “We should be looking for a new camping site, not groaning around about how tired you are. Now, I think that we should set up camp here. Agreed?” “Yeah, I guess,” Arya mumbled while Shadow and Madison nodded their heads in agreement. They all got up and started to set up a small camp. They all worked hard through the blistering hot afternoon sun and did some complaining too. When sunset had come and the air got cooler, the four friends had finished setting up the camp and had just finished eating their night meal. They were all tired and were preparing to go to sleep. “Well, goodnight everyone,” Arya deeply yawned. She stretched her arms way up high and slowly trudged to her tent while the others stated to follow after Arya had gone to her tent, the one on the right side of the camp. Inside the tent, Arya had kept her sword tucked in close to her while Madison sat upright on her sleeping bag with her armor on because she was going to keep guard with Throng. Arya pushed away the thought that she herself would have to keep guard on the camp too. Something sharp gad poked Arya in the shoulder. She punched her fist in the air and heard a cry of pain. Arya immediately opened her eyes to see Throng with his spear and was grasping his eye in pain. “What are you doing here?” Arya questioned. She tried to summon as much sharpness as she could, but didn’t really portray a sharp tone in front of Shadow. “Time. Guarding. Shift,” Shadow shortened his sentences into phrases. Arya growled viscously and swiped Shadow in the eye again, he started screaming for Madison, ran out the door, and now Arya could sleep again. She again drifted off into the dream world. The morning ray of sunshine flooded through the entrance of the tent. Even though Arya could easily fight Shadow, she sadly could not fight the power of Mother Nature’s morning call of light. She reluctantly dragged herself out of her sleeping bag and changed into worn lizard leather armor and put on a pair of rough leather boots and attached her shield and sword onto her hip. When she stepped out of the tent, she saw Throng and Madison cleaning up after the tents while Shadow cleaned up the other night’s fire. Arya scanned the camp for some breakfast when she saw a small bowl of warm porridge sitting on the stump that was used as the eating table. She hurriedly ate it and by the time she was done, everyone was ready to set off. The quartet had again been walking for half of the day, but they found the entrance to the Kingdom of Lanos, Lanos Village and the Lanos Plains. Arya had taken the lead today, so she led her party into the enemy’s territory, where they would retrieve her stolen bow from Skarlet. Chapter 5: Showdown in Lanos Arya dug her sword deep into the unknown soil in this unfamiliar territory. The four friends cautiously slipped through the shadows of the thin forests of the Lanos Plains. They had to avoid the newbie scouts patrolling everywhere, as they got deeper into the territory. Arya then devised a plan on how they would get her bow back from Skarlet. Arya explained to her friends and they nodded in understanding. They would strike at the time when all the guards were not guarding the entrance of the village, which would be at sunset. Now all Arya and her friends could do was wait. Then, they would strike. The golden red sunset had streaked the sky after a few hours of boredom. When Shadow had pointed it out, they all jumped in joy. Now something exciting would happen. “Okay everyone,” Arya quietly whispered, “We will attack in go in two groups. Throng and I will go in one group while Shadow and Madison will go in another. My group will be attacking while Shadow’s group will be keeping watch for the guards. Got it?” “Yeah,” Everyone mumbled and got into their groups. They split up and the plan was pt into action. Arya and Throng skidded through the entrance. They casually walked through since there was no one there. That was the easy part. The hard part was to get into the village without being noticed by the villagers. They then had to pull their hoods up and act like they were guests from the other part of lanos, from the Lanos Palace. They slowly walked through the streets, keeping a careful eye out for Skarlet. They finally found her whispering quietly to the leader of the village, bow in one hand and two arrows in another. Arya gulped hard, took off her hood and stormed to confront Skarlet. “Skarlet!” Arya yowled as loud as she could. Then, the whole village was befallen with silence. Skarlet wildly turned to face Arya in confusion, until she saw who she was looking at. “Well, I knew that you would come, Arya. I know exactly why- I have your precious bow. If you want it back, you got to fight!” Skarlet narrowed her eyes and prepared her bow. Arya stirred and Throng knew that was the signal to draw back and only attack when needed. Arya yowled her battle cry and tackled at Skarlet with full force. She spun her sword and hit Skarlet squarely in the shoulder. Skarlet yowled in pain, shifted back and launched a powerful arrow at Arya. There seemed like no way to block it, but Arya drew her sword and spun it in both hands, hoping that it would deflect and counter the attack, like a mirror as it does with a reflection. As Arya had hoped, it had worked and the arrow had spun back to Skarlet, even more powerful than ever. The arrow had deflected so fast, Skarlet had no time to block it and it penetrated through at least half of her scale armor. Arya chucked to herself and stabbed her sword into Skarlet’s shoulder, where the armor was already damaged and that left Skarlet yowling so hard, she had dropped her bow and arrows. Arya and throng quickly retrieved the bow and arrows, and then hurried back to Shadow and Madison before they got into trouble. They quickly met, exchanged no words and then stormed off, back to their house. The four had spent a few days traveling, with rests. At last, they had finally reached Arya and Throng’s house. The group said their good byes and parted ways. The two siblings quickly put their weapons and armor back into their special hollow tree and hurried to the back door of the house. When they had opened the door, there was their mother standing there, waiting for them to arrive back home. “We’re back,” Throng whispered and she hugged them both tightly. She let go of them and started to chat about the camping trip with Throng while Arya sat down in a chair and gazed at her necklace. She remembered her golden leaf charm and took it out of her pocket. Arya fixed the leaf where it was supposed to be. When she had gotten it in, a faint golden light emitted from the necklace that was now completed. The thought of it had just simply reminded her of her father. A huge tear started to well up in Arya’s eye. Suddenly, the kitchen door swung open. There stood a tall man with brown hair who was carrying a leather suitcase and whose eyes were glazed with tiredness. “Hello Arya,” he whispered and hugged her so tightly that she was afraid that she would run out of air. “I’ve missed you so much,” Arya whispered back and though that this was a perfect time- the time her father would come home. To be continued... Hoped everyone enjoyed it! Sorry if it's super long! It's 20pages on Word :) ~ DarkWind (talk) Category:Blog posts